Giving In
by WhatTheFwak
Summary: Maiev wants something. Something that only Illidan can provide. Or does she? Smut warning.


Being a warden is a tough job. A tiring one at that. Not if you're Maiev Shadowsong, however. It put a lot of strain on the body and mind after a while, especially the mind. But if you've been doing it as long as Maiev has, its not much of a problem. It becomes part of your daily life. It becomes your way of life, in fact. You never got any freedom. Even the most strenuous jobs had their pros, Maiev's only solace being that the most vile and despicable being ever born into the Night Elf race would never again be free to wreak havoc upon their sacred homeland. The Deceiver. The Betrayer. Illidan Stormrage.

That's the way it was for Maiev. She took the job very seriously, if you didn't already know that from the day she almost got herself killed while attempting to reclaim her escaped prisoner in Outland. After Malfurion and Tyrande allowed The Betrayer to escape, she was infuriated. She had spent the last 10,000 years keeping this.. fiend locked away and now her inane and foolish comrades had allowed him to go free. She immediately went in pursuit of him and in the process, many of her Watchers were killed in the barren wastes of Outland, herself only managing to barely survive. She would reflect back on that day, still in disbelief at how ignorant the great Malfurion was. As long as she lived, Illidan would never see the light of day ever again under her watchful eye. He would spend eternity deep beneath the bowels of the land which he had sullied many a millennium before.

Today was just another day. The clarity of the skies unknown to Maiev. It had been countless years since she last saw the light of day. The beautiful scenery of Hyjal. What did it look like now? She would never know again. All she would ever see was the dark and gloomy halls of the depths of the earth. The dirty water dripping from the brick laden ceiling above Illidan's cell. Illidan. This was all because of him. If only this creature had never been born into this world. She would be living a carefree life alongside the rest of her kind, wandering the hillside, seeing the beauty of nature. She would likely have had a mate. A handsome one with incredible talent in the arcane arts, a lean and muscular physique from years of training and a.. No. this was not the time for such vile thoughts. She had to focus on keeping her prisoner locked up. Her glowing green eyes snapped to the cell holding Illidan.

Once again fixating her eyes upon Illidan's body, She gazed at it as she had done for the past few weeks. Lately, she had been transfixed upon the idea of mating. His sharp, chiseled chin, his large and defined muscles rippling through his skin and his incredible affinity for magic. In elf culture, magic affinity was a very attractive trait. After all, their entire civilizations revolved around it. Many a Blood or Night Elf female would be captivated by him, but not Maiev. She would not fall underneath this wretched demon's trance. Or at least she thought, closing her eyes.

As she opened her eyes, the scene began to spin around her. Her mind was spinning too. What was he doing to her? He was so disgusting, so demonic and evil.. so masculine. Was this...no, it couldn't be!

Maiev blushed fiercely underneath her Watcher helmet, her breathing getting slightly more erratic. She shook her head to clear her mind, correcting her blurry vision. Endless thoughts about Illidan rushed through her head. "Maiev. You need a nice, long...rest..."

She turned around, ready to head to her chambers, metal boots clanking away as they made contact with the floor. "Where are you going?"

Glancing back at the captive behind her, she replied, "What do you want?"

"It isn't normal of you to take breaks. Lately you've been getting lazy, Warden. Is your sole purpose in life not to keep me here, rotting away in this prison?" "What I do is none of your business, betrayer. Be silent and continue to stay in that cell for eternity." Maiev replied, continuing on her way to her chamber, which had been untouched in many millennia.

The door of her chamber was dusty and old, the wood untouched as it was naturally imbued with magic. She pushed open the door. "Crrreeaakkk..." The door's hinges were clearly rusted and needed to be replaced. However, it did not matter to Maiev. She rarely ever used this place, only for the occasional "personal time". She walked into the room, closing the door behind her and making sure to lock it before removing her many pieces of armor and placing them on the armor stand, followed by her cloak and lastly her helmet. She looked at herself in the mirror. Piercing green eyes stared back. Such beauty was hidden under all that armor. Large, piercing green eyes, high cheekbones and cupid's bow lips. She wondered whether Illidan would consider her attractive if he could see her at all. Why was she thinking these thoughts? Illidan was nothing more than a traitor to her. Isn't he?

She sat down on her bed, head filled with thoughts of the treacherous Illidan. Illidan Illidan Illidan. His perfect everything. How could such a vile person be such a beautiful physical specimen? As she delved deeper into her forbidden thoughts, her body began to feel hot. She lay down on her bed, letting out an exasperated sigh. She tried to sit up, still dizzy from the thoughts that were overpowering her. She couldn't take anymore. Something had to be done. She took a deep breath, hand trailing down her chest to her hips.

This was wrong. So very very wrong, but she couldn't help herself. He was getting to her head even though he wasn't anywhere near her now. Slowly, she slid her undergarments off, leaving her exposed. Her body yearned for stimulation after thousands of years of chastity. "I need this." she thought. A stray finger moved towards her nether regions, making its way deep inside her. She nervously grabbed one of her breasts, fondling it while more of her fingers made their way into her. She imagined Illidan himself was on top of her, and this time she did not care. Succumbing to her inner desires and lust, she moaned gently. "Oh Illidan.. Take me.." She wanted more. She needed more. Night Elves were a proud race that believed in the sacredness of carnal acts. They refused to make any sort of devices that would defile a woman's body. Her fingers were no longer enough. Illidan had to be hers. Soon.

Maiev got up from the bed, yet another wet area left imprinted on the bedsheet resting on it. She opened the drawer, containing a small variety of makeup and items of the sort. A dark purple lipstick, old but still working. Luckily for her, the Night Elves were very skilled craftspeople. A purple foundation to fade her non-existent blemishes. Some perfume, made with the petals of the Silver Tear flower. As advertised long ago by that Night Elf girl, it would surely make any man fall for the woman who smelled of it. And lastly, a lust spell. One that would make the person it was cast on more attractive to his/her peers. She was ready to make Illidan hers.

Carefully donning only her helmet and cape so as to not ruin the appearance she had so painstakingly created for herself, she unlocked her room's door and headed over to Illidan's cell.

"Ah, warden. You have returned. Are you here to continue lamenting over my imprisonment?" Illidan spoke upon her return.

Maiev said nothing, only chanting the words under her breath that would unlock the seals that kept the Betrayer's cage locked. "Anu'dorini Talah." The seals that surrounded the cell dissipated, leaving the cell vulnerable. Illidan was still bound to the wall by unbreakable enchanted shackles, though. "Maiev, have you lost your mind?!" Illidan said, clearly confused at the sudden change of behavior. After all, Maiev had tormented Illidan for millennia, constantly reminding him of his fall from glory and how he had desecrated the homeland of the Night Elves. Why would she suddenly attempt to free him?

Slowly, with her shaking legs and salivating lips hidden behind her cloak, she stepped closer to the cage, pushing the metal bar door open. Illidan stared at her with his fel eyes through his blindfold. Though he had no eyes, he could clearly see that Maiev had finally lost her mind after having to guard him for so many years. She walked towards him until she was directly in front of him.

"Illidan..." Maiev finally spoke. He only stared back at her with cold, calculative eyes. Was this a trick? Was she attempting to lull him into a sense of security by pretending she had gone insane? What was she doing? Maiev raised her hands to her helmet, slowly taking it off.

What Illidan saw. through his fel eyes.. he hadn't seen in many years. The most beautiful Night Elf woman he had ever seen. Instantly he was reminded of Tyrande. Such luminous beauty that radiated with the light of a thousand stars. What insanity was this?

Maiev dropped to her knees, grabbing Illidan's head and pressing her lips against his own.

"What are yo- mmph".. She forced her tongue through his lips and into his mouth, wrapping it around his own. After a few seconds of this, she drew back, gasping for air.

She threw off her cloak, tossing it to the side of the room, exposing her fully naked body to Illidan. "I-Illidan... I want you. I hate to say it, but I need you. I want to love you. I want you to love me. Attack me. Choke me. Hurt me. Do what you want with me. Just let me love you." Illidan was speechless. There were no words he could possibly come up with that would make for a proper response to what Maiev had just asked him to do.

After a long pause, he finally came up with a response. "Maiev... I'm sorry. As much as I would like this, my heart still belongs to Tyrande. I could never forsake her for another. Especially not one who spent ten millenia imprisoning me in this place."

Maiev was infuriated. She had just poured her heart out to Illidan and all he did was rip it out and stomp on it.

"You...you..what?" Maiev said grimly. She had no need for his permission to do this. After all, he was her prisoner. She had complete power over him. Who was he to deny her this one simple thing? "It doesn't matter if you want to or not. I will take what I want, regardless of whether you consent to it." "Anu'fela da erena". Instantly, Illidan's mouth was shut and his arms were bound together more tightly. She trailed her finger down his muscular chest. "You're going to be my plaything for the rest of eternity, dear Illidan." She whispered into his ear.

Her hand moved further down his chest, circling around his abdominals before making its way down to his pants. She ripped them off, exposing his throbbing erection. "My my, Illidan. You seemed so sure that you didn't want this, but yet down here you look like you need it as much as I do.." She grabbed it tightly in her hand. "So this is what a manhood is like. It seems so big.. I wonder if it will fit in me.." She thought. Maiev brought a second hand down to the rod in her hand, tracing it gently, feeling the pulse of its veins. "Does it feel good when I do this?" She asked, rubbing it gently. Illidan's only response was to turn his head to the side, unwilling to make eye contact. "Hmph. You will succumb to the pleasures of the flesh eventually, Illidan. We'll see how long you can last." Maiev tauntingly said, increasing the speed of her frottage.

She lowered her head down to his pulsing manhood, taking in its scent. Such a strong, masculine scent. It stung her eyes, causing them to water. It spread throughout her body, a tingling feeling that caused her entire body, especially her nether regions to tremble. She wanted more. Her lips touched the head of his erection and pushed down, enveloping it inside her mouth. She ran her tongue over the tip of his manhood, inciting a pleasured expression on Illidan's face. Slowly, she took the entire thing into her throat. She could barely breathe, and when she did, all she could smell was his musk. She moved her mouth up and down his manhood, inciting some muffled moans from him. Her tongue swirled around his glans, sucking gently on it. "Mmmph..Mmph!" Illidan tried to speak, but was muffled by the spell cast upon him. Instinctively, Maiev knew what was coming and completely accepted it.

A stream of hot, sticky cum erupted from Illidan, coating Maiev's throat in the substance. She gulped it down hungrily, after which she released his manhood from her mouth. Semen poured from her lips, dripping onto her breasts. She needed more. Illidan's manhood began to limp, but was quickly halted by Maiev gripping it tightly. "Don't tell me you're done already, dear Illidan. The fun has only begun." She stroked his wet manhood until it became hard again, much to his disdain.

Positioning herself over his erection, she gently lowered herself down onto it. She gasped as the tip of his penis slid through her lips, parting them as it penetrated deeper." Yessssss..." she moaned, lowering herself further until her advance was halted by his manhood hitting something. She pushed harder, and immediately felt something tear followed by immense pain.

"Nnnghh..." Maiev cried through gritted teeth. This pain was nothing to her compared to the pain she had endured from years of combat. After a short period of rest, she continued to move up and down. The feeling of such a large foreign object was so strange to her, yet it was giving way to something else. And it felt good. It felt like what she had been yearning for for the past few years. The feeling of giving in to your carnal desires. Taking what you need. It felt incredible. Clearly, Illidan was feeling it too. His face grimaced with every movement she made. She pulled Illidan's face towards her, embracing him in a deep kiss as she continued to move up and down, tongues intertwining. Her nails dug deep into his back as she clawed at it, her walls clamping tighter around him. His manhood glided through her like hot knife through butter. Maiev moaned out loud, though Illidan was not given the privilege to do so. She broke the kiss, biting down on his ear while she continued to bounce up and down on his erection. Her cheeks were flushed the softest red, contrasting her purple skin. Her eyes closed as she moaned out "I-I lllovve yyou.. Illidan..". Her hips rocked up and down, grinding harder onto his crotch.

"Yes! Right there!" She moaned as his manhood hit a sweet spot and made her squeak, small shivers of pleasure coursing through her. She took longer pauses between thrusts so that he would last longer and she could really enjoy herself. She pushed it further inside her, the whole 9" inside her at this point. His manhood was nibbling away at the entrance of her womb, ready to spew his testicles' contents deep inside her anytime soon.

"I..I'm cumming.." Maiev whispered into Illidan's ear. "Cum inside me." She shuddered and hugged Illidan tighter, moaning and gasping louder than ever as the pleasure took over. She couldn't handle it anymore. It was too strong now. The war to control and prolong the inevitable end, to make this pleasure last as long as it could make it go was ending.

"I'm going to...to.." She whispered, muscles tensing up for a little more than two seconds, trying to retain any possible control over her body. It wasn't there anymore. She had to, and she did. She closed her eyes and cried out as loudly as she could, yelling Illidan's name as the heavenly sensation of orgasm took her away from the prison into an otherworldly plateau, coating his genitalia in her bodily fluids and digging her nails deep into his flesh as he released his own fluids deep into her, struggling to break free from the chains binding him and thrusting his hips up at the same time, his thick seed flowing deep into her body, making her shiver with a mixture of pain and pleasure.

This continued for the next few seconds. Maiev lightly nibbled at Illidan's ear, nails still embedded in his back. How much time had passed since they began? To each, it felt like an eternity when it had only been 10 minutes at most. Gasping for air, Maiev kissed Illidan a final and more passionate time yet again before she stood up, letting the fluids that he had released inside her to spill out.

"You better hope today was one of my safe days." She mocked him, already back to her old ways. "Oh, I see you've passed out already. We shall have another one of these sessions soon, dear Illidan." She said, grabbing her cloak and helmet before stepping out of the cell and replacing the broken seals.

I could never let you escape again. It would be too much of a waste of a man if you were to die fighting the Legion... my beloved Betrayer.


End file.
